Caught!
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A response for the Sanji/Zoro Kinkmeme over on LJ. Papa Zeff walking in on his little eggplant and Zoro while things are a little hot and heavy. Bonus Points if Zoro is chased out of the house in a bed sheet or something of the like. Short AU thing.


For Sanji this was a nightmare horror show. He was naked, covered in sweat, hand stroking his hard cock, hair mussed from the quick removal of clothing, and practically moaning in embarrassing want as Zoro's erection filled him fully again. The swordsman's hands possessively on his hips were the only thing keeping him from toppling over with each powerful thrust. He had never been so turned on in his life.

It was the worst possible moment for the shit geezer to walk in. Talk about a mood killer. A bucket of ice would have been more welcome.

For Zoro this was even more horrific a situation, far more that his partner could realize. For one, he could clearly make out the outline of a very long and sharp chefs knife in Zeff's hand glinting in moonlit doorframe. For another there had been an exchange of words earlier in that week that he hadn't told Sanji about.

The dojo had sent him for an unplanned pick up…a reward to all the students the sensei had arranged after a rather grueling tournament. He knew Sanji wouldn't be there today which was disappointing he'd miss out on their particularly antagonistic type of flirting, but he had been making pick ups from the Baratie even before he met the blond there.

He had no idea what he was walking into as he waltzed into the kitchen to find the owner Zeff chopping a mountainous pile of lettuce and bright green cabbages on the counter next to the neatly boxed take out order he had been sent to get.

He didn't know why but he was starting to get nervous, best to just get his order and go.

"I'm sure the eggplant would have been disappointed he couldn't make this for you himself. I raised him to be a superb chef, first and foremost." Zeff offered without turning around in greeting.

"Yeah." Zoro readily agreed as he reached out for the box of food. The knife in Zeff's hand pierced the cutting board two centimeters away from the young man's outstretched hand. Zoro paled as he realized the ominous threatening atmosphere was being aimed directly at him.

"Unlike me. I'm just an old man trying to move beyond my dark past. A time where knives were more often used to slit throats than chop lettuce." He looked Zoro meaningfully in the eye. "No one who knew me back then is alive anymore...makes me wonder if I still got it." A swift movement and the knife was back in his hand and three heads of lettuce suddenly popped open into slices from a cut Zoro hadn't seen the man make.

He swallowed painfully. Zoro wasn't one to get easily intimated but this man was suffocating him with it. Zeff gave an evil grin as ten cabbages in the pile next to Zoro's arm also suddenly popped open and Zoro couldn't help but be impressed he hadn't felt the man move into his personal space, let alone with a blade.

"Not bad, right? I used to be able to do five times as many. Who knows? Maybe I still can. Flesh is easier to cut then vegetables in a lot of ways...after all you have to be careful not to rip or tear the vegetables since they still have use. Right?"

"Uh, yeah." Zoro answered quickly.

"Lucky for me I found a little brat that inspired me to go on the straight and narrow. "

Lucky for a lot of people apparently, the swordsman thought as he wished for the tenth time he had brought his swords with him.

"Of course...if someone came along and did something to the brat I didn't like...I couldn't make any guarantees that I might not accidentally slip..." A very loud chop of the knife into another innocent cabbage punctuated his words. "Into old habits."

There was a heavy silence for a second as Zeff scraped all the results of his chopping so far into a large plastic tub, before wiping his hands and placing another head of lettuce on the chopping board.

"As the head chef and owner here...everything within these walls are important and belong to me. I wont let anyone take a single baby eggplant before I deem it is ripe and ready. Do you understand me boy?"

Zoro nodded.

"Yes, sir." It had been clear that was the only acceptable answer.

"Then what are you waiting for? That order of yours shouldn't be allowed to get cold!"

He had tried to stay away from the blond all week. The times he had come to pick up orders he had been about to engage the cook a few times, only to notice Zeff's eyes on him from somewhere near by (more often than not, holding that same chefs knife). Threat in the air, he brushed off Sanji's verbal sparing and opening kicks.

Apparently giving the young chef the cold shoulder had driven him crazy and pretty much had the same effect as playing hard to get. A few hours ago he had intended to settle the Dojos tab for the week but had been pounced upon and shoved into this room before a frustrated Sanji laid into him with barbed words and harsh molestations.

Zoro was only human. He hadn't ever intended to give up his plans be involved with the cook but with a protective, violent, father figure to contend with he was going to just cool down a bit until he could come up with a plan. Sanji's thick curses into his ear, tongue flicking the lobe, one hand thumbing a nipple, and the other squeezing his ass...damn if no amount of meditation could keep him from losing control. He had a lonely week too, after all.

In no time they were stripped and touching, licking, exploring, until he was fucking the flexible blond like he had dreamed about for months. Zeff was long forgotten...but if he considered him at all he probably would have just accepted the painful death would be worth it. Hot pale skin slick against his, soft panting moans, and the mind-blowing feeling of being balls deep inside his lover.

Zeff walking in, knife in hand...definitely put a new fear and urgency in things. He took a step back in retreat as his eyes flashed around for some other escape route. Unfortunately he hadn't released the hands on the thin and powerful hips and after step or two back accidentally pulled the blond harshly with him, driving him deep and hard back onto his cock. Sanji cried out loud in half moan, not expecting it.

Zoro cursed and released his captured lover and chanced a glance to the owner in the door. Their eyes locked and yes, there was an absolute promise of murder in those eyes.

"Fuck." Was the only brilliant statement he could think to utter. He had been absolutely caught. He refused to run though...if being with Sanji meant he was going to be outright slaughtered by some old man with a peg leg he wanted it done right now while he had absolutely no regrets and could taste the blond's lips.

Sanji stopped glaring at the old man when he heard the curse and turned. Zoro gave an apologetic shrug to the blond and moved forward to accept his death.

Zeff looked at him a hard minute and sighed in annoyance. He ripped the sheet of the nearby bed that they hadn't thought to use and tossed it at Zoro.

"Damn it kid! Don't you have a lick of shame! Cover yourself already and run home...anyone sees you coming from here like that and I hear about it, they'll be the last!"

Not understanding quite why he was receiving mercy Zoro glanced back at the blond who shrugged with a slight nod. Decision made, he wrapped himself in the white billowing fabric and headed home...unsatisfied but surprisingly alive to try again at some point.

When he was gone Zeff turned back to the brat and snorted in amusement that the kid had chosen to find and light a cigarette instead of getting dressed.

"Shit geezer, don't you know how to fucking knock?"

Zeff grinned wider in surprise. Sanji was actually annoyed at the interruption? Hm! Well the green haired brat hadn't run away at the first sign of trouble, he had to appreciate that.

"You're serious about this one?"

An uncommitted silence as his eggplant focused entirely on the cigarette as he flicked the ash away in annoyance.

" 'Bout time."


End file.
